degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 13)
The''' 13th season''' of Degrassi is scheduled to premiere on July 11th, 2013, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.) This season will pick up after summer vacation and depict the 2012-2013 school year. Brainstorming took place on December 3rd, 2012, while casting ended on December 17th, 2012. Filming began in early April. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2013) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's intolerant conservative brother who is on the Hockey Team. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart girl who wants to look forward to her future. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the alpha-male captain of the hockey team who is repeating Grade 12. *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a strong-willed, intelligent girl who is the Student Body VP. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly musician and former teen mother who converted to Christianity. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a transgender student who is struggling to find his place in high school. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the headstrong Student Body President who is repeating his senior year. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a controversial athelete who wants to find new things. Sophomores (Class of 2015) *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who is coping with Cam's death. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud homosexual teen who is determined to meet his goals. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a determined skateboarder who is insecure about his poverty. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's funny and strict principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but attractive media immersions and band teacher. Grades Unconfirmed *Nick Goluza as Todd *TBA as Josh (New) *TBA as Matt (New) *TBA as Michael (New) *TBA as Emily (New) *TBA as Ashley (New) *TBA as TBA (New) Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who is also poor. (Grade 10) *TBA as Ingvar Andersson, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 12) *TBA as Bo Andersson, a twin member of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Grade 12) Adults *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim father who sets high expectations for his daughter. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim mother who sets high expectations for her daughter. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father and Clare's step-father. He owns a construction business. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's religious mother who married Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's overprotective mother. *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School. * Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker, Becky and Luke's father and a conservative Christian paster. *Tara Spencer Nairn as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's conservative Christian mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the serious French teacher. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. Trivia *It was confirmed by Linda Schuyler that one or two seniors will be held back for this season., with Drew Torres being confirmed as one of them. It is shown that Mike Dallas is also being held back. *Casting/Auditions for new characters were held until December 17th, 2012. Source *At least 5 new characters will be added to the cast (Josh, Matt, Michael, Emily, and Ashley) Source 1 and Source 2 *New characters Michael and Ashley might have a change of names because there has already been a Mike and an Ashley. *Alex Steele has confirmed that she will not return for this season, although there is a possibility she may return in the future. *It has been confirmed by Stephen Stohn that only three or four new characters will play a big part in the summer block and 2 new characters will play more of a background part in the summer block also that one new character won't appear until the fall block. *It has been shown that Alicia Josipovic & Munro Chambers are returning as Bianca DeSousa & Eli Goldsworthy as either regular or recurring. Source1 Source 2 & Source2 *There may be a funeral this season. Source Source 2 *It is strongly hinted that Season 13 will no longer be using the telenovela format. Episodes List Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 13